bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Diosa Arc: Looming Shadows
A white haired Arrancar woman appeared in a flash of white light, right in front of an injured Arrancar easily recognizable as Grimmjow. She sighed. "You let yourself get too worked up in that battle against Nnoitra Gilga and this is what happens to you. You wind up injured and back here." She sighed and began rummaging through cupboards. "A little quiet aren't you? Did getting your ass handed to you finally humble you a bit?" "Shut your mouth." Grimmjow snapped back, regaining his ability to speak as she spoke those words. "Nice to see you aren't dead to me." She replied, chuckling. It wouldn't take long to drop you off in Hell, should you ever become useless." Grimmjow was about to rise, but the impact of her spiritual pressure forced him back down, just like Aizen's had years ago. "Just stay still, and we can get those wounds of yours treated." She uncorked a bottle in her hand and kneeled down next to Grimmjow, pouring drops of it over the wounds Nnoitra had caused him. Steam began to rise, and sever as his wounds we, they had begun healing, the skin stitching itself over. Diosa got up, returning the bottle to it's shelf, and sat down in what appeared to be a rolling chair. Getting a better view of the location she was in, it great resembled the Los Noches castle. She cleared her throat. "I know you're there." "I was hoping you would." A deep male voice, sounding a bit older than Diosa herself, sounded from one of the nearest walls. Following that statement, there was a bit of rumbling in that wall, the material cracking and shaking. It wasn't long, however, until it finally managed to give in, and the rock crumbled to reveal a man-sized tunnel. When the rocks were pushed aside, a figure climbed through and jumped down to their level, straightening himself up and dusting himself off. It was a man in his early thirties, with a shaven head and a composure which could only be described as "monk"ish. In fact, he was wearing a robe of some sorts to go with his countenance - a white robing topped with a decorated vest piece. Small and round-lens glasses were fixated on his face, seemingly stuck there. He had his arms folded within his sleeves, a rather polite expression on his face. "After all, seeing as if it was your kind here, I didn't see the need to hide my spiritual energy...." She looked at the wall. "Couldn't you have gotten in here some other way? I don't believe they have the type of people who can fix a hole like that here in Hueco Mundo." It was here that the man unfolded his hands. They were both coated in crimson liquid, fresh to the top. Behind him lay several corpses of the Adjuchas kind, creating a trail that led back down the tunnel. He closed his eyes and thought about it. "Ah, but if went any other way, I would've missed the chance to hone myself. After all, the kind of lawless area Hueco Mundo provides allows one to enhance their survival skills for when the time is necessary." He explained, raising one finger to push up his glasses. Slowly, he began to make his way to approach the two - or, more preferably Diosa. "Secondly, does it really matter where I come through this place? It's prone to falling apart anyway, what with the neglect and all...." "Which is why I'd prefer that you not damage it anymore. But I see your point." She sighed. "Moving on to other matters, I believe it is time. He's beginning to grow impatient, and I believe we should carry out his orders." The man stopped right in front of her, directing his glance to Grimmjow. "Do you not know by now?" He asked chidingly. "There is no pleasing of people of that type. If he is to expect perfection, he must know it has to be planned and executed. There is no working your way around that, unless you wish for total disaster...." Throughout this, a rather tired look was on his face. "But, alas, first thing's first. What are these "orders"?" She walked over to what appeared to be a monitor. Despite the fact that the place was indeed breaking down, the monitor seemed to work just fine. She pressed a button, and an image popped up on screen. It was showing Ahatake, back during his first battle with Ryūka. She clicked the button several more times, and it shifted through video feed of the entire Kurosaki family. "His orders were actually quite simple. His goal is to return to the Soul Society eventually, to prove his point. However, he'd like as little resistance as possible. The Gotei 13 he says he can handle on his own. However..." She gestured to the flitting clips of the Kurosaki family. "This lot he says he would like us to take care of." She pressed the button a few more times, and images of Tereya, Kyūi, Taiki, and Akiko appeared, lined in a row. "These four, while part of the family, are of no concern to us, as they do not appear to be near the Soul Society enough to cause a threat. The same applies.." Images of Kaemon and Asami Kurosaki "..to these two." She pressed another button and the monitor shut off. "The handle the amount of people that family has to offer, I resurrected a few select individuals for them to face, as well as healing this fool from the brink of death twice. I believe we are ready now." "And, is there anything specific about these.... individuals.... that we need to know about?" "Ahatake Kurosaki." The monitor switched back on and his image appeared on the screen, followed by of the family. Diosa would point to each of these in turn. "Is a Hanyō, as well as a Visored. He is possibly the most powerful that remains in the group. Fortunately, or at least from what has been relayed to me, his demonic powers are not yet under his control." She gestured to another image. "Megami Kurosaki. The wife. To be perfectly honest, we haven't much information on her, but we do know that her Zanpakutō is a constant-release water-type." She rapped the screen again, pointing to an image of Aoi. "This girl is the granddaughter. She is a mixed-breed of Hollow and Shinigami, and her Zanpakutō controls both poison and the dead. Fortunately, she has recently been a little shaken up due to the kidnapping of her sister. That will prove to be an asset. Then young girl here. She is the newest addition to the family, Ahatake Kurosaki's youngest daughter. Her Zanpakutō is one you will have to watch out for. It can literally become any weapon for any situation, and there is no known weakness at this time. Then." She pointed at a picture of Adela. "The mother of the granddaughter. Like us, she is an Arrancar. Finally," She gestured to a picture of Midoriko Kurosaki. "The eldest daughter. She is not much to be concerned about, as she is rarely around her family anyway, but for the sake of caution, I will include her in this. Her Zanpakutō controls emotions, from calming one down to spiking ones anger. Like her father, she is also a Visored, and can call on her Hollow powers at any time she pleases." It would take further thinking in order to decide who went first. However, this would not be an impossible task; they did not have to follow the rules of combat and honor, after all. Killing them off one by one, starting with the one would prove to be the most troublesome, was his own personal way of going into it. "In any case, we should deal with the one that would be the "link" to the family. Taking that one, or few out would cause the rest to fall apart, making them much easier to handle. The resistance would be effectively destroyed, and killing them all would only be an option." He advised, folding his arms within his sleeves once again. One eye was open and one was closed in an expression of deviant thinking, and he had a wiry smile on his face. "In that case, it seems we start by picking off Ahatake and Megami." She switched the monitor off. "Oh, and...." This was when a frown came over the man's face, and he eyed her warily. "One more thing." "What is it?" She asked, her one eye turning towards him. A palm slapped on his face. "Do find the time to change out of that shirt!" He complained, an expression to match his tone. "A young lady like you shouldn't walk around like a prostitute!" He was, of course, referring to the ridiculous width that Diosa had her shirt opened, making it only enough to cover the outer halves of her breasts. Personally, if he were to walk with her as such, he himself would be embarrassed.... it was unmodest! Unladylike! Diosa sweatdropped. "Shikaku, we've been over this. I'm a Hollow. How I dress shouldn't matter. I've seen humans dress worse than this." She sighed. He was always like this. Needless to say, the man addressed as "Shikaku" was appalled. "Have you no shame, woman!" He exclaimed, putting his hands up in an expression of his dumbfounded nature. "I understand that you can handle yourself, but I detest having to deal with others staring at you as we walk by, it-it's unnerving, to say the least. The last thing I want is someone...." He let out an annoyed sigh, once again slapping his own face. "Putting their hands on you in an inappropriate manner." If they were human, he would clearly be her father. "Stop overreacting, you'll give yourself a heart attack." She sighed, turning her attention to the monitor once more. Mother-to-Daughter ...It was a scene befitting of the beginning of a horror movie. The Kurosaki mansion was surrounded by dark clouds, while the rest of the Yurei Ōkoku seemed perfectly normal. Lightning flashed occasionally, and the only thing missing was screams, and the mansion itself falling apart. Inside the house, the atmosphere was very dull. Aoi was nowhere to be seen, and Miharu was sitting at a table, lost in her thoughts. Her mother and father were somewhere else in the building. It seemed Miharu was the cause of this bad weather, and it was up to her mother to save the day. Or, considering the time of day, night. Megami was just coming downstairs, having decided to fall asleep for the night. However, the sound of lightning and thunder had awoken her. Now, one would normally take it to just natural causes and fall asleep again. However, her motherly instincts were telling her that it was Miharu's doing. So, being the mother she was, she decided to take a look for herself. Gently, she treaded down the stairs and approached the table where Miharu was sitting. "Mi-chan....." She remarked softly, giving a soft smile. "You're going to confuse the newscasters if you keep this up." Miharu looked up. "Sorry." She said, looking out the window at the sky. "It's not really something I have complete control over yet. It fluctuates with my emotions." "So, right now.... you're troubled." Megami concluded, pulling up a chair for herself to sit in. "Is this about Taiki and Kyuui?" She wanted to make sure she was on the right track. It was the immediate thing that came to everyone's minds, but she just wanted to make sure it was that very fact and not something else that Miharu was thinking about. Miharu nodded and sighed. "I was the one fighting him. I should have been able to do something..." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I kept playing around...when I use my Zanpakutō I love to test just what it can do, and that's exactly what I was doing against Onī-chan. And even with my elemental powers, I couldn't stop him..." Lightning flashed and rain began to pour. "I know you tried your best...." Megami said, reaching over to place her hand on Miharu's shoulder. "But, this was someone even your father had trouble with. You just weren't ready against that kind of adversary." Mentally, she scolded Ahatake as well as herself for allowing Miharu to fight Taiki. It would've been better for someone stronger to do so, but.... what had they been thinking, then? "I know...but I could have thought something up. My Zanpakutō is supposed to be able to do anything. Yet it's limited. It can't affect my body at all." She gripped the blade tightly. "If I could have used it like that, I could have strengthened myself, and maybe I would have had a chance." "Listen to yourself...." Megami insisted. "Maybe. Could have. There was nothing that ensured that it would happen. It wasn't your fault, none of it was...." She got up from her seat in order to lean towards Miharu, embracing the young girl in a hug. "So don't blame yourself. There will always be a next time for everything, right? We're going to save your brother." Her words spoke with assurance.... but inside, she herself was doubting it. He had stabbed and killed his own daughter! How was that justifiable? It wasn't! The embrace began to settle the emotions Miharu was feeling, and she smiled. "You're right." She said, gripping her blade even tighter. "There will be a next time. And I'll try harder." She said this with absolute confidence, completely oblivious to her mother's thoughts. This caused Megami to smile. "I'm glad to hear it. Now...." Releasing Miharu, she stretched a bit. "Mommy needs to get some rest, because she is sleeeeeepeeeeee.....!!!" This was emphasized by a tired yawn. It was quite a humorous thing to see, if one overlooked the clouds. "Try not to worry yourself, all right, dear....?" With that, she folded her hands behind her head and walked away, back in the direction of the stairs. Miharu smiled and she yawned as well. The clouds began to clear as she walked up to her room, her Zanpakutō still gripped tight in her hand. She collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep instantly. Bad Omens. Oh Joy. And she awoke to the smell of turkey bacon being cooked downstairs. She got up, yawned, and took in the wonderful scent of food before changing into a new outfit and hanging her Zanpakutō at her waist. She walked out and her room, and slid down the stair railing, landing neatly in the kitchen. There wasn't anyone inside of course. However, there was the smell of food coming from the dining room table, followed by a bit of chatter. That was where everyone had resided for the morning, at least until they had finished with the contents on their plates. Miharu rushed into the kitchen to see everyone eating and slumped into a chair. "You guys started without me?" She whined. "Is there even any left?!" "Your plate's right in front of you dear, I made sure to save you some...." In front of her were the common breakfast meals: miso soup in a bowl, and a plate of steamed rice. Scattered amongst the table were various side dishes: broiled/grilled fish, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), onsen tamago, tsukemono pickles, seasoned nori (dried seaweed), and natto. It was very apparent that Megami had chosen the traditional route for consumption. Miharu's eyes lit up slightly as she reached for her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" She said happily, before she began eating. It was good to see the child happily feasting. Megami slowly shifted her gaze from Miharu to the rest of the table as she ate. It seemed that, at least for the moment, the incident with Taiki and Kyuui had been forgotten. Everyone was back to their old selves again, if only for a short while. It would be disappointing to see it disappear, but such was the circumstances, weren't they? Of course, being nice, she wasn't going to spoil their mood by bringing it up. Instead, she continued to eat and let them carry on. "So, what's gonna happen today?" Miharu asked, eagerly swallowing soup. "Ezra's busy, so I really don't have anything planned for myself." Ahatake sighed. "I, unfortunately, have a job to get to after this. Guess it's for the best, otherwise that suit won't get much use." "Aoi....?" Megami was a little hesitant to address the lone girl, as she was possibly the most torn. But, she didn't want to be put off as completely ignoring and shunning the girl because of how she felt. "What about you? What do you plan on doing?" She asked questioningly. If anything, she probably would take the girl someplace just to brighten up her mood later on in the day. Aoi looked up from her meal, swallowing slowly. "I'm not really sure. I'm probably just going to take a walk." She resumed her eating. "Hmm..... I don't think I'm up for anything, either. Would it be OK if I came along with you?" "Alright." Was the simple reply. Miharu was nearly done with her meal, which caused Ahatake to laugh. One of the many things she inherited from him. A decent appetite. Without having to look up from her own plate, Megami spoke to her. "Don't eat so fast, you'll get sick!" Her chiding tone came, slightly scolding. Miharu laughed, and slowed down her eating. "Sorry Kā-chan. You're foods just too good." Ahatake laughed again. "Kid's got a point." "That may be...." As she had begun much earlier, Megami was able to finish and set her fork down, standing up to take her utensils back to the kitchen. "But that doesn't mean she's going to get sick over it." Aoi set down her utensils and picked up her plates, following her grandmother into the kicthen. She set her dishes on the sink and threw out anything unneeded. "I'm ready to leave when you are." "Ready." Megami gave a warm smile to the girl as well as a nod to emphasize. Aoi waved to her grandfather and niece, before she walked out of the house, Megami accompanying her. As she walked, she looked around blankly, as if hoping Kyūi would appear out of nowhere. It was a depressing scene. Even the route they seemed to take didn't do any good. All of the laughter and positive exchange of the citizens around them didn't seem to phase Aoi's regressive mood at all. This caused a frown to come over Megami's face, signaling her disappointment. In order to cover it up, she quickly replaced it with a smile and squinted eyes. "You're looking awfully hard for something...." She commented lightly. Aoi looked up at her. "Yeah." She sighed. "I guess...I guess I'm hoping that Kyūi will turn up... I know it's not possible, I saw Tō-san kill her...but something tells me she's alive. Maybe it's that "psychic bond" they say twins have." "Then why do you seem so down about it....?" Megami asked softly. "If you think she's alive, then you should hold on to that." "I know. But she's with Tō-chan, and only God knows what's happening to her." She sighed. "I really should have gone back when I had thought about it." She said, remembering the battle from weeks ago. "I told you I wanted to go back and help her out. But you told me not to..." This caused Megami to flinch inwardly at the indirect accusation. The guilt caused her to remain silent, a rather solemn expression on her face as she listened. That was starting to be the biggest decision she ever regretted - not sending in help. "I know you wanted to help, but there was no way to be sure that you would make a difference. You would've simply been in danger of getting yourself killed by him."